russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 is Set to Revolutionize Philippine TV Viewing Habit this 2015
December 19, 2014 Maria Ressa, Laurenti Dyogi, Boots Anson-Roa and Eric Canoy Following the success of its counter-programming strategy in its Anime Kapinoy, IBC Kids, Primetime 13, TreseBella and Panalo Weekend programs and Kapinoy Primetime primetime block. It was tapped to manage IBC-13‘s 55th year anniversary program event in 2015. The works handled by IBC campaigns, promotions up to the execution of the event plan and production. The challenge for Channel 13, aside from making sure that it successfully and smoothly organizes its first major event, was to make the event a monumental, first-of-its-kind global breakthrough using the very latest facilities of technology, competent marketing and superb broadcast production that will be simulcast on TV and the internet. IBC-13 unveiled that the event should carry the call-to-action theme of Global Kapinoy. IBC management and IBC Board of Directors approved of the project and IBC-13 initiated its master plan for this exciting celebration. This event was also the first time that IBC-13 was able to showcase its full force of home grown talents in a live programming simultaneously aired from its IBC OB van radio booth studios and IBC Broadcast CENTERer in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, at the venue in Marikina City, could be watched from different countries via the Internet that has truly banged and shaken the nation. The sequestered TV network IBC-13 known as Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, the country's number 3 television station continues to do away with traditional Philippine television programming this 2015 and dares to be different with its own variety of newest program offerings for the whole family to make the big waves of third major player in Philippine television industry in terms of ratings, income and revenues. Even the privatization of this station, from the top-rated stations from the 70s and 80s, and now is the original production for their own Filipino-made programs on primetime intend to be an audience share in the Philippine market, along with the Tagalog blockbuster movies from Viva Films. Janella Salvador as Janella and AJ Muhlach as Kapitan Man The Kapinoy Network begins the year with a bang with its daily programs that are both surprising and out-of-the-box. Fresh from the success of the daily primetime teen fantaseryes for Janella's fanta-drama trilogy such as Janella in Wonderland and Janella: A Princess Girl, the only primetime princess Janella Salvador will carry on to the daily teen fantaserye Janella: The Teenage Princess. In this teen fantasy series, Janella will play the character Janella Bernardo, she is now also being the teenage princess fantaserye similar to Cinderella with a magical princess attending middle school and high school use of magic in a magic potions, she is becoming the teen princess tale while she is so pretty girl, gorgeous, magic girl and beautiful. Joining Janella are the two of primetime leading man are Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel. Aside from Janella's fanta-drama trilogy, coming from the success of Voltron Man, the highly-acclaimed actor and Kapinoy action primetime prince AJ Muhlach will also have his daily action superserye Kapitan Man. In this action-packed superhero series, AJ play the role as Martin Gonzalo, a men who fights the evil, enemies and villains became an adult that he able to fully use his skills in his superhero persona Kapitan Man, which has been the trilogy, defence, fight, prison, rescue, strong force, unleashed and iron loads up, a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power with his adventures with his grant superhero costume as they fight evil forces of distraction. Define Kapitan Man's strategy fighting the evil Dr. Knol (Paolo Ballesteros), who is planning to take over the world. Coleen Garcia (Andrea Geronimo) will be AJ's leading man. Further, the network will also have a Philippine adaptation of two hit Asian dramas, the Taiwanese drama like Hayate the Combat Butler (starring Shanne Velasco and Jerome Ponce) and a Korean drama City Hunter (which is starring Dingdong Dantes along with Cristine Reyes). Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Timothy Chan and Gerald Pesigan in Pirate Kidz IBC-13 also dares to offer more than the daily 30-minute teleseryes through providing hour-long fantasy, action and adventure series that promise to be bold, intriguing and game-changing every Saturday night. Kapinoy child wonders are Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Timothy Chan and Gerald Pesigan will star in Pirate Kidz: The Next Level, the children's adventure series about the group of 5 kids to fight against the evil who helps and undergoes defeat them with the real Pirate Ship go on a treasure hunt with the treasure map. The pirate ship like the boat. Parrot (voiced by Jun Medina) and Smokey the Pirate (Smokey Manaloto) grabs at eight gold doubloons with the coins. The Flying Dutchman (Ruben Gonzaga). Some in different locations of North, South, East and West while digging in the Philippines. Aside from Kapinoy child star wonders, along with the Philippine sweetheart Erich Gonzales as Pirate Girl and the Thai superstar Mario Maurer as Mr. Pirate whose they joined the adventure series. Second quarter of 2015 will also be kung fu as IBC-13 brings the original martial arts series Kung Fu Boy. Topbilled by Kapinoy leading men Dominic Roque with Ella Cruz. The Kapinoy network also dares to chance Philippine television programming by offering a new take on its action series. Jake Cuenca plays the action crime-fighting in Adan Ronquillo with Nicole Andersson. Drew Arellano, Anja Aguilar and Robi Domingo A whole new season of reality, game, talk and talent shows also comes to Channel 13 with more surprises, shake-ups and much more at stake. Well-loved IBC's primetime programs such as Drew Arellano's successful game show The Million Second Quiz gets more for fourth season, along with Anja Aguilar's singing reality contest show Born to be a Superstar with the newest fifth season, and Robi Domingo's high-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, to name a few. The network will also launch exciting new game and reality shows, some adaptations from hit foreign game and reality shows and some Kapinoy originals. The newest popular game show based on Hasbro's family of board games and EA's video game franchise of the same name Family Game Night, which is hosted by the heir of Pinoy rap Elmo Magalona, added to included Guess Who? as the opening toss-up game, Operation Sam Dunk, Trouble Pop Quiz, and Spelling Bee featured two families of four competing for cash and prizes. Each family consisted of the mother, the father, and two children, ages 8 to 18. Teams are usually named for the younger of the two kids with the prizes at stake with P1,000,000 million Philippine peso for the board games. The biggest reality television dating game show is on Philippine television also goes to IBC-13 with the primetime prince Dingdong Dantes hosting The Bachelor. With a multi-million budget and bigger prizes at stake, the show revolves around a single bachelor (deemed eligible) who starts with a pool of romantic interests (typically 25) from whom the bachelor is expected to select a wife. The bachelor eliminates candidates (see The elimination process), with the bachelor proposing marriage to his final selection. The participants travel to romantic and exotic locations for their adventures, and the conflicts in the series, both internal and external, stem from the elimination-style format of the show for two million pesos. Mario Maurer will hosting the reality beauty search contestant called Miss Universe Queen. With this remarkable line-up of new shows for coming year roaring to reach greater heights, the Kapinoy network breaks the habit of traditional Philippine TV to satisfy the modern viewer’s craving for fresh, vibrant, creative, powerhouse and homegrown entertainment programming. Indeed, those who dare to be different this 2015 should make the switch to the number 3 station that dares to make a difference, IBC-13. For 54 years in Philippine television landscape, IBC-13 shows a popular, give more push and determination will pull it on as the number 3 station in the country! Still, more power to Channel 13. 'IBC's Newest Primetime Loveteam' * Shanne Velasco and Jerome Ponce (ShaRome) (Hayate the Combat Butler) * Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (MarNella) (Janella: The Teenage Princess) * AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia (AdriLeen) (Kapitan Man) For Family * Claudine Barretto and Raymart Santiago (ClauMart) (Your Heart, My Love) * Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (JoChard) (Maya Loves Sir Chief) 'New shows are upcoming this 2015 in our fave program, IBC-13 such as:' January * Pirate Kidz: The Next Level (adventure) (premieres January 3, Saturday at 6:00PM) * Hayate the Combat Butler (fantasy) (premieres January 12, Mon-Fri 5:30PM) * The Bachelor (reality) (premieres January 15, Thursday at 8:00PM) March * Janella: The Teenage Princess (fantasy) (premieres March 2, Mon-Fri 6:00PM) * Kapitan Man (action) (premieres March 23, Mon-Fri 7:30PM) April * Family Game Night (game show) (premieres April 5, Sunday at 6:45PM) * Adan Ronquillo (action) (Tuesday and Thursday at 8:00PM, starting April 6) May: * Miss Universe Queen (reality beauty search) (Saturday 6:00PM starting May 23) June: * City Hunter (action) (Monday-Friday 5:30PM starting June) July: * Kung Fu Boy (adventure) (Tuesday and Thursday at 8:00PM starting July)